So Cold::Shuuhei Hisagi
by BlueSkye21
Summary: And unknown to them they moved a little closer. OC x Hisagi


"_Show me how it ends it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_satisfied and empty inside_

_Well, that's alright, let's give this another try."_

…

"Hey berry-head!"

Twitch.

"Hisagi." I ground out through gritted teeth.

He smirked and stopped in front of me. I stood still waiting for him to say something but he just stood there with that sexy idiotic smirk on his face.

"Well?"

Smirk.

Blink.

Smirk.

Glare.

"You dumbass!" I turned and began furiously walking towards the sixth division headquarters.

Hisagi blinked and hurried after me.

"H-Hey Be-Aika wait!"

"What do you want!" I asked as he jumped in front of me to block my path. He looked at me blankly before smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"I-I was wondering…."

"Hm?"

Hisagi POV

"I-I was wondering…" Damn why did I stutter.

Aika looked up at me, her grey eyes shining with curiosity. My words got caught in my throat. She had really beautiful eyes. They reminded of storm clouds. Sometimes they looked like silver sparkling in sunlight.

"If you're not going to say anything I'm leaving." Aika deadpanned.

I felt my face heat and I don't know why but the most idiotic thing came out of my mouth.

"Are mentally retarded? Because I find you mighty special."

Why the hell did I say that?

Her face flushed in anger and she snarled

"You're such a jackass Hisagi!"

And she walked off.

Slouching slightly I frowned and walked towards the nearest wall…then proceeded to bang my head repeatedly.

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it…

….

Ughhh! Hisagi is such a jerk! I can't believe him, he's always joking around like that….b-but he looked cute when he blushed. Wait….WHAT!I did not just think that.

"Kurosaki."

I turned around to see my fukutaicho.

"Abarai-fukutaicho, what can I do for you." I said hiding my anger from earlier.

"Kuchiki-taicho would like to speak to you."

…

"WHAAAT!" I yelled in outrage.

Renji chuckled behind his hand. Kuchiki-taicho observed me calmly, his eyes emotionless.

"I said…You are to helping with Hisagi-fukutaicho with his work."

"B-b-but—

"I will not change my mind."

"Wha~ K-Kuchiki-tai—

"Go."

My mouth snapped shut and sulked towards the door.

…

"Why are you here?" Hisagi deadpanned.

Aika stood in front of him arms crossed and a scowl on her face looking just like her brother.

"Kuchiki-taicho told me to help you with your work." She grumbled

Confusion showed on his face. He hadn't requested any help from the sixth division.

Whatever.

"Well you can help me with the paperwork." He said leading her to his desk…

Which was cluttered with and endless amount paperwork.

"Geez this'll take forever." She muttered sitting in down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Um, that's my chair."

"Find another." Akia said dismissively, pulling a stack of papers out and skimming over them to see if they were important or not.

Hisagi frowned and pulled a chair from the other desk in his office.

…

They had been working for quite a while. Aika had not looked up from the papers. Or at least Hisagi thought she hadn't. In reality they were both periodically stealing glances at each other, just at different times.

There were three stacks of paper on the now neat desk. The first stack had things that needed to be signed immediately. The other two were not so important papers. Hisagi had almost completed the first stack and only had a few more to go. Aika stood up and stretched her arms out high into the air, groaning as her back made a popping noise. Hisagi looked up at her his eyes trailing around her heart shaped face.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat…"

"..Um I-I'm going too." He said quickly, following her as she walked out of his office.

…

There was a slightly awkward silence as Aika and Hisagi walked side by side, well kind of. There was some distance between them, At least two and a half feet.

"Soo…." Hisagi started

"Hm?"

"About what I said earlier…"

"Che, if your gon-

"I'm sorry."

The angry expression on Aika face faltered before slipping off completely. Hisagi looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"I don't why that came out my mouth but that isn't what I meant to say."

Aika blushed slightly and looked at the grown.

"Well what did you mean to say?" She muttered

Hisagi chuckled nervously

"Well…um…well…W-what are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing I guess. Well Kuchiki-taicho is actually letting everyone leave early for the festival. Why?"

"Well…Would you like to the festival with me?" Hisagi asked blushing heavily and looking anywhere but at Aika.

She also blushed and looked to the side.

"S-sure."

"W-well then it's a date."

Aika smiled shyly looked up at Hisagi.

_And unknown to them they moved a little closer._


End file.
